Razorblade Kiss
by DracoVeritas
Summary: Ginny in 6th year and dating Harry but sees Harry and Hermione together. Confronts him on the train with Draco there it gets messier. Harry stalks and DRaco kills a person on order of his father. Name goes to HIM. Summary is bad but fic great!
1. Cheater

Ginny Weasley lay on her bed with her head hanging upside down. A knock awakened her silence. She rose and opened the door revealing a young man standing 5"11 with messy black hair and piercing green eyes. "Hi Ginny" "Hi Harry..." Harry pulled her from the waist up to a kiss. Ginny pulled back and flopped on her bed with a sigh. He followed and sat at the end of the bed. His eyes looked over her small frame, blazing red hair, emerald eyes, and porcelain skin. Her arm lay carelessly on her stomach. "Harry is everyone ready downstairs?" After a few seconds of no answer she lifted her head to see his face. "Harry?" He blinked and seemed to recognize her question. "Huh? Oh-yea we're all ready to go." "Good...can you tell them I'll be down in a few?" "Sure Gin", he answered while he laid a kiss on her forehead then walked out of the room. Ginny stood up and grabbed her bag. This year she was gong to be in 6th year she had been dating Harry since the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She was absolutely exhausted from last night. Every thirty minutes she woke up for no apparent reason. She would just stare at her ceiling thinking of nothing and yet she still wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. As she walked down the stairs to the living room she heard a muffled moan coming from Ron's room. Ginny walked back and moved in closer to the room. This time she could hear voices. "Harry...what about Ginny?" "She doesn't know." She opened the door a little and with a great shock she saw Hermione lying on the bed with Harry on top kissing. Hermione and Harry were smiling at each other. "But what happens if she finds out Harry?" she said in a fake concerned voice. They both laughed. Ginny closed the door and walked downstairs. She could still here their mocking laughter in her head all the way to the train. 


	2. An Aching Heart

When Ginny reached the train she hurriedly looked for a compartment where she could be by herself. As she reached one of the last compartments tears were streaming down her face. She sat herself down on a seat laying her head against the window. "I can't believe what I saw... maybe he was just-I won't believe it!" she yelled to herself. She cradled into a small ball and cried with a passion. Not the kind of cry a child does when they get a scrape of something. No this was a desperate cry. A cry for someone to reach out and help. Lo and behold her redeemer was to come. The compartment door opened and there stood Draco Malfoy. His six foot towering figure loomed in the doorway glancing around settling his eyes on Ginny's small body in the corner. Ginny's head sprung up at the sound of the door. All that she needed was a good tease from the biggest ferret alive. She gathered her wits about her and wiped her tears. She stood defiantly and stuck her chin up in confidence.  
"Yes Malfoy?" He barely gave her a second glance, but only flopped his body on the seat in front of her.  
"Pansy's being bothersome so I had to find another compartment... this will have to do." He leaned his head on the window and silently closed his eyes. In surprise of the situation Ginny still stood with big eyes. Draco opened one eye to study her expression.  
"What the bloody hell are you doing? Sit down." he finished while closing his eye. She sat down in a stiff position considering the situation. About thirty minutes later Ginny finally fell asleep. Ironically just as she fell asleep Draco awoke. He opened his eyes and turned to see Ginny in a ball with her arms wrapped around her body. Her read hair seemed to glow from its curls. Slowly he slid over to the other side getting a closer look. He entwined one of his fingers around a curl and let it bounce off. He gave a small smirk knowing what he was doing was wrong. Yet he still continued. Suddenly the door opened and Harry stood shocked at the whole scene. Draco on the floor, touching his girlfriend's hair. "What the bloody hell is going on?" Ginny violently awoke from Harry's angered voice. First thing she saw was Draco on the ground with a finger wrapped around her hair, and then Harry's highly disturbed face staring at them. Draco rose brushing himself off and looked at Harry. "Yea...well as you can see I was just about to proceed further into the molestation of your girlfriend until you ever so rudely interrupted." he cleared his throat and continued, "So if you could leave," he said with a flick of his pale slender hand, "I would be much obliged." Ginny stood and tugged at her shirt uncomfortable with the whole situation. Draco noticing her sudden movement turned his attention towards her. Both he and Harry stared at her making the whole situation even more unbearable than it was. Harry was the first to move and placed his arm possessively around her. Ginny squirmed underneath him. He turned to her feeling her wiggle out his grasp. Draco placed his hands on his hands on his hips and gave a fake astonished face.  
"Well I'll be...looks like read has lost an interest in someone." He gave a slight chuckle and smirked.  
"Oh don't look at me like that Potter; look at Weasley's obviously discomforted face." They both looked at Ginny's as she uncomfortably gathered her things. Harry caught her hand and looked at her face.  
"Gin are you okay?" She looked up at him with rims of tears "I know Harry...I know about you and Hermione." Harry's grip tightened and he looked at her with fiery green eyes.  
"W-what do you mean? Her wrist turned white and Ginny winced from the throbbing.  
"Ow...Harry let go...Harry it hurts! Let go!" She shut her eyes in pain, but tore them open as her arm was roughly tugged. Harry was leaning against the wall, while Draco was standing in a protective stance.  
"I never thought the great Potter would be so ignorant as to not see that the young lady is obviously in pain..." he said with an elegant eyebrow lift.  
"This is none of your business Malfoy!" Harry said while he tried to get past him to Ginny. Draco placed an arm in front of her and smirked while he closed his eyes.  
"Ah-ah-ah!" he said while shaking his head. Ginny stood in utter disbelief at the amount of testosterone in the compartment.  
"Harry I saw you and Hermione in Ron's room!" Ginny said finally saying something in the matter. Harry's eyes slowly turned to her and sent a chill down her spine for the white fury in his eyes was startling.  
"You're cheating on me with Malfoy." Harry said in a statement more that a question. Ginny opened her mouth to answer no to the ridiculous accusation but wasn't given a chance as Harry pulled out his wand and seethed through his teeth the words, "Slut". Suddenly Draco's fist came flying through Harry's wand and impacted with his face. Harry hit the wall then slumped to the floor. Draco looked down at his fist then to the body that was on the floor and said, "What a waste..." Ginny looked at Harry then said, "He might be a cheater but he isn't a waste." Draco moved his head sideways and he gave Ginny an imperious look. "I meant my hand." He said then turned his attention back to his beloved. Ginny sighed and walked over to him. She took his hand into hers and examined it. Around each knuckle was a red shade that tainted his normal color of luminous pale.  
"It doesn't even look bad." Ginny said looking up at his towering frame noticing for a second a clouded emotion passing by his usual cold grey eyes.  
Draco tilted his chin up and said in a mock hurt fashion, "I have a low threshold of pain..." in response to Ginny's raised eyebrow he continued, "It's not even a threshold really...it's more of a foyer with a nice silk screening." Before Ginny could even pretend not to laugh; she felt his hand slither dangerously close to her bottom. Squinting disbelievingly at his unresponsive face she whispered menacingly, "If you don't raise your hand off my body we'll put that theory to test." The left side of Draco face lifted up into a mischievous grin.  
"Well then," Draco said showing off his white teeth, "Where would you like me to put it?" He looked pleased to see her furious face. Ginny didn't bother to respond with her hand. Draco caught it only inches from his face and when she tried to slap him with her other hand he caught it effortlessly. A flicker of mirth passed through his eyes but quickly died out as Ginny grinned suspiciously and kneed him in the groin. As Draco crouched on knee she looked over the compartment with disgust and stalked out.  
After a moment Draco stood and brushed off invisible dirt off his shoulder. ( A/N: For a moment I wanted Draco to do a crazy Jay-Z dance move imagines obviously it didn't happen...) He stood and sulked to the door, but he stopped with his hand on the handle. With his eyes fixed on the sliding door he said to the unconscious Harry, "Don't worry Potter...she'll be in my arms soon..." he finished with a malicious chuckle while exiting the compartment. 


	3. Hallway Games

Chapter 3 Hallway Games  
  
Ginny seated herself in front of Oliver Wood (- A/N: Couldn't leave that hottie out!) at the Gryffindor table in the Dining Hall. She could feel Hermione's nervous eyes and Harry's own indignant eyes both on her glancing at each other then her. She continued eating pretending not to notice. However, the eyes she could not ignore were those of a steal grey eyed Slytherin. Every other moment her eyes would linger to the table where Draco sat staring at her steadily without blinking. Finally, when she looked up they held each other's stare and he grinned hungrily and Ginny felt herself turn a bright shade of pink.  
"-Are you you even paying attention to me Ginny?!" said a furious voice. She turned to her brother in a daze.  
"Harry told me what happened on the train...what's gotten into you?" Ron said seemingly dense to the whole situation. Ginny snapped back to reality when the incident on the train came into the conversation.  
"Did he?" she said in a mocking voice," Well Ronikins did he tell you that he was snogging Hermione on YOUR bed?" she finished while jumping from the table and out the Dining Hall. As she reached the entrance of the Gryffindor tower, she remembered that she had not received the password.  
"Bloody hell..."she mumbled to herself in a low tone. She did not want to go back to table where she would receive emotional stares and Ron's ignorant statements. Suddenly footsteps could be heard coming slowly down the hallway. Ginny listened carefully as they came closer. The Grand Doors opened and Draco Malfoy emerged. Seemingly, calm, cool and collected...but he was seething inside.  
"How could those idiots stand there making her feel like the villain in the whole situation?" he found himself hissing. All they were doing is making her edgy and more difficult for Draco to persuade and handle. He paused and glanced around as he flicked a piece of silky pale-blonde hair out of his eyes...feeling a wolfish smirk spread across his retulant mouth...maybe it wasn't so bad. He rather liked obstacles it made the conquest that much sweeter that is when he heard a pebble fall to the floor echoing throughout the hall. Turning towards the sound, he saw Ginny Weasley leaning against the wall with one leg perched behind her. (- A/N: Oh, she so posed!)  
"Having fun stalking me Malfoy?" she said mockingly.  
"I was not stalking!" he said indignantly, "I was merely taking a stroll and I happened to come across the Gryffindor tower." Ginny placed her hands on the wall and pushed herself off. She walked towards Draco and stopped only inches away from him. (-A/N: No, it is not going to be a crazy hormone driven make-out scene!)  
"Is that so?" she asked daringly. Draco smirked wildly, cupped her chin in his hand, and lifted her face up to his.  
"Exactly..." he whispered slowly. 'What am I doing? I'm stirring up emotions that shouldn't be played with', Ginny thought as she pushed his hand away and took a step back. Draco's eyes closed off into an eerie, cold expression. No doubt that she was trying to push him away, but the tension radiating from her was intoxicating. She was falling for him and she did not even know it.  
"Have it your way Weasely", Draco said as he turned and walked back to the Dining Hall. As he strode away, he could feel Ginny's eyes watching him leave. Everything was going as planned and soon as things fell into place, he would be very pleased... She should go to the Dining Hall...it was no use to be sulky and stay in the halls waiting. As she walked cautiously, a hand reached out, grabbed her by the shoulders, and roughly threw her into an empty classroom.  
The intruder pulled her head back and yelled, "I knew you were cheating!" Caught by surprise Ginny did not say a word nor did she move. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, as he pulled at her hair harder. When she opened her eyes, she was not surprised at what she saw. Harry Potter's face softened and he loosened his grip and placed a hand on the small of her back. (-A/N: Usually writers apologize for making Harry out of character...I will not because this is Potter! What'd you expect from living under the stairs!)  
"But its okay Gin...I forgive you...we can still be together, you know?" Harry said in a desperate voice. Ginny stitched her eyebrows together in utter disbelief at his actions. Was he crazy?  
"Harry we can't be together anymore...we-this isn't working..."Ginny paused as a tear of frustration slide down her freckled cheek, "You will only end up hurting me Harry." She looked into his green eyes steadily. Harry stood silent for a moment then began to walk towards the door but paused halfway.  
Without turning he said," He won't have you Virginia...no one else but I can have you." He opened the door and Ginny, without the support of Harry holding her slide to the floor. Too many things were happening so fast she did not fully grasp what was happening. Harry was threatening her, she began to feel something for Malfoy, and now Harry had a ridiculous theory that she had been cheating on him with Malfoy. Not to mention that he was cheating on her with Hermione. Ginny put her face into her hands and sat on the floor trying to sort things out in her head. Draco sat up fluttering his eyes open as the last remnants of his dream drifted away.  
"Ginny..." he breathed out catching himself of guard for a moment. Grinning mischievously, he shook his head, pushing back a lock of damp hair out of his eyes. He stealthily removed himself off his bed sauntering towards to his vanity. Bending over while he rummaged through his belongings he caught a glimpse of a young mans physique and a stoic expression. He slipped on a charcoal sweater buckling up his coal colored slacks, slipped on black loafers. Grabbing his father's letter as he left his room...shrugging off memories ready to forget as headed off to Hogsmeade. 


	4. Dark Reunions

Ginny lay motionless in the armchair in front of the fire in the common room. What was going to happen when everything was laid out on the table? Harry...she still didn't fully understand what was going to happen with him. For some reason she didn't feel upset about the whole thing with Hermione and him anymore. She had realized that her infatuation with Harry had died out. Her obsession with image of the noble boy who lived was proved wrong and now all that was left was contempt for him. He was a fraud. Behind the mask of smiles and laughs laid a villain. Before to her he was like an extraordinary hero, now she knew the truth. Her thoughts were interrupted as she sensed anther person behind her. Ginny turned to see a distraught Hermione fidgeting with the cloth on the sofa.

"Um...hi Ginny...

Ginny Scoffed and turned back around. Hermione sat on the couch next to her and sat silent.

"Is there something you wanted Hermione?" Ginny asked icily.

She only nodded her head and bit her lip.

"Well you see...the thing with me and Harry was a one time thing you know. It wasn't like we had been doing it for a while."

Ginny rose from the seat and stood imposingly for a moment. Hermione got up also to stand at eye level. For a couple of moments nothing happened until Ginny narrowed her eyes at her and in one swift movement slapped Hermione.

(-: Oohh...a showdown...)

Ginny turned without a word and stalked to the girl's dormitory to sleep.

Draco Malfoy silently sat down in front of Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco"

"Father"

As he looked at his father a shiny black portfolio caught his attention. Lucius opened it and set a picture of a man and as all wizard pictures it was enchanted to move.

"His name is Ezeekial Archale and he is a deatheater. As you well know once you pledge yourself to the darklord you can not leave him, but this man believes he can."

Draco traced the profile of Ezeekial with his pointing finger. Coming back into the conversation as he barely avoided a crushing blow to his fingers by his fathers' infamous cane.

"Our Lord Voldermort has instructed me to assassinate this man, but I believe that this is the perfect opportunity for you to prove yourself."

(-: Imagines Lucius ghetto style 'Yo cuz, LodVoldy be wantin' us to bust a cap dis niggas ass...he be sayin' dis dawg getting' to swol' end hehehe)

Draco slowly looked up at his father and studied his expression. The only thing that could be seen was his cold silver eyes, but behind them was a sort of sadistic glint that would always stay.

"An opportunity for me...or for you?"

Lucius only smirked and apparented. Leaving the black portfolio on the table. Draco gave one last glance at Ezeekial then placed the picture in the portfolio and left.

Ginny sat cross-legged on her bed staring at the wall. Did Hermione really think that she could trick her? Suddenly she found herself silently crying. It just hurt to be lied to. It really hurt. The worst feeling was to be misled. Had she really? The looks that they gave each other were as much information anyone would need, but Ginny had just chosen to ignore them. Her heart felt as though someone had sent a dagger right through her. Rather that someone was Harry. How could something not physical hurt so much? Ginny closed her eyes and winced at the pain in her chest. She opened her eyes at the sound of Lavender's voice.

"Ginny...could you maybe quiet down a bit? I need to sleep."

"Um...yes...sorry."

Ginny covered herself with a blanket and tried to sleep.

(-: Don't you always see that in the movies?! It's so funny and cruel...haha)


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Sorry People I haven't been updated but school has really taken over my free time. ...I don't know if you care or not that I haven't been updating anyways but just incase you did...Sorry about the misspells and the whole Oliver Wood problem. Yes I do know that he is out of Hogwarts by now......TT...SORRY!! Thank you again for reading my fanfic..

Sincerely,

Risika Vesago (DracoVeritas)


	6. Rushing Memories

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything in this damn story so don't bother me about it! Harry Draco Ginny Ron Hermione NONE of them are of my own imagination okay? I have been getting odd e-mails about it and I will only say this once…they are not mine.

Chapter 5: Rushing Memories

Ginny sat emotionless in the armchair in front of the fire in the common room. What was going to happen when everything was laid out onto the table? Harry…She still didn't fully understand what was going to happen with him. For some reason she didn't feel upset about the whole thing with Hermione and him anymore. She had realized that her infatuation with Harry had died out Her obsession with the image of the noble boy who had lived was proved wrong and now all that was left was contempt for him. He was a fraud. Behind the mask of smiles and laughs laid a villain. Before, to her he was like an extraordinary hero. Now she knew the truth. A tiny cough disrupted the air and Ginny turned around to find Hermione fidgeting with the cloth on the sofa.

"Um…Hi, Ginny."

Ginny scoffed and turned back around. Hermione sat down next to her silently.

"Is there something you wanted Hermione?" Ginny asked icily and still stared at the blazing fire.

Hermione nodded her head in response and bit her lip.

"Well you see...the thing with me and Harry was a one-time thing you know, It wasn't like we had been doing in for a while."

Ginny rose from the seat and stood imposingly over the frizzy headed girl, before Hermione followed suite. For a couple of moments nothing happened until Ginny narrowed her eyes at her and in one swift movement slapped Hermione. Ginny turned without a word and stalked to the girls' dormitory to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy sat wordlessly in front of Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco"

"Father"

As he looked at Lucius a shiny black portfolio caught his attention. Lucius opened it and set a picture of a man smoking a cigar in front of Draco and as all wizard pictures it was enchanted to move.

"His name is Ezekiel Archale and he is a deatheater. As you well know once you pledge yourself to the dark lord you can not leave him, but this man believes he can."

Draco traced the profile of Ezekiel with his pointing finger. Coming back to the conversation as he barley avoided a crushing blow to his fingers by his fathers' infamous cane.

"Our Lord has instructed me to..._terminate_...this man, but I believe that this is a perfect opportunity for you to prove yourself."

Draco slowly looked up at his father and studied his expression. The only thing that could be seen was his cold silver eyes, but behind them was a sort of sadistic glint that would always stay.

"An opportunity for me...or you?"

Lucius only smirked and apparented, leaving the black portfolio on the table. Draco gave on last glance at Ezekiel the placed the picture in the folder and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Did Hermione really think she could trick her? What had she said, _"It was a one time thing..."_ Liars. Both of them. Suddenly Ginny found herself crying. It just hurt to be lied to. The worst feeling was to be misled. Had she really? The looks that they gave each other was as much information anyone would need, but she had just chose to ignore them. Her heart felt as though someone had sent a dagger right into her heart. Rather that someone was Harry. How could something not physical could hurt so much? Ginny closed her eyes and winced at the pain in her chest. She opened her eyes at the sound of Lavender's you maybe quiet down a bit? I need to sleep.

"Um...yes...sorry."

Ginny covered herself with a blanket and tried to sleep.

(Ending Comments: So yea I know the whole thing with Ezekiel came out of no where...ha-ha...but uh yea I thought it needed to get more juicy so there it is!! I just hope it works out ya know? But anyhow in little bit we get sassy Ginny and move out of the disgustingly whiny Ginny. Transition phase and all...Since its Christmas break I'm hoping I will be able to turn in some more chapters so if you will just hang in here with me I'll try to deliver. I haven't got a chance to thanks to the people that have commented on my piece. bows THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH I'M REALLY GRATEFUL!!!! It really means a lot to me!)


	7. Recovery

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything in this damn story so don't bother me about it! Harry Draco Ginny Ron Hermione NONE of them are of my own imagination okay? I have been getting odd e-mails about it and I will only say this once…they are not mine.

Chapter 6: Recovery

Ginny opened her eyes as the powerful rays of sunlight shined upon her. She covered her face with her arm and walked to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she saw her pale face clashing with her messy red hair and sighed. Just as she expected her eyes were red puffy. Pulling her hair into a high ponytail she heard the end of a muttered conversation between two girls.

"...yea and she was crying all night the-ssshhhh!!!"

They both looked down and shuffled past her into the bathroom.

Full dressed Ginny slide into her cloak and walked towards the greenhouse for Herbology with Ravenclaws. Stepping outside she thought over the past few days and her changing reaction to the Harry and Hermione situation. First she was angry, then sad, and now she just wanted it over with. Sighing she realized someone was already in the greenhouse.

"Bloody hell..." she muttered; slowing down her pace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco stared memorized as the scarlet blood dropped off his paper white skin; watching as the thick blood mingled with the clear water, deluding itself as it went down the drain. Slowly his eyes wandered upwards toward the mirror and a few strands of hair fell into his eyes. He combed it back with is hands, but as his fingers plowed through his snow white hair it was stained with bright red. Draco turned to the bathroom window as an owl pecked at the glass. He walked to the window and opened it allowing the owl to enter. Draco untied the letter that was attached to the animals' claw. After a few moments the owl squawked impatiently waiting for Draco. Suddenly the squawks turned into scream; screams from Ezekiel.

Draco covered his ears and yelled, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" while he bent over.

He took his wand out and pointed it at the owl and from outside Draco's bedroom a loud explosion could be heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny leaned against the cool glass wall of the Herbology greenhouse and against her own good judgment peaked through the stills, finding Hermione dragging Harry into the empty classroom. They were the only one here this early, and now she would have to face them. Turning away she straightened up and took a deep breath. Feeling her face flush she entered and smiled.

"Morning-"she was cut off as her books slipped through her grasp.

Kneeling while she gathered her things, Harry's hand came into view. She stood abruptly, but hit her head under the desk.

"Ouch," she murmured, "bloody hell!" for the second time that morning.

"Ginny," Harry sighed, "I-"his words were hacked off by the sounds of students entering the classroom.

Ginny stood still as her classmates warmed back and forth around Harry and her. She laughed at his second attempt to reconcile. Harry took a step back bewildered at her response. Shaking her head Ginny walked to her desk. Through the corner of her eye she saw Hermione pull Harry down to his seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Draco lounged upon the leather couch across his father; sighing he looked away to watching strange souls swagger pass by the rust encrusted window. A firefly suddenly appeared among the swarm of strangers. Stretching its wings it flew towards Draco, fading through the fragile window. Draco was mesmerized by the flitted movements of the insect._

_"Are you listening boy?!" his father bellowed as flames behind him rose with the tone of his voice. _

_Draco's head snapped to attention on as his fathers words rang throughout his head._

_"...deaf and dumb," he sneered and turned his back to Draco, "...no wonder your always loosing to that savage Potter-"Lucius swiveled his head toward the sound of Draco's sharp intake of breath. "It's embarrassing." Lucius drawled out. _

_"Draco," the firefly sputtered, "Draco!"_

_Unexpectedly the fireflies' luminescent glow expanded and burned into his eyes._ Squinting he stood abruptly as Blaise came into view.

"What in the six black suns...." Draco muttered to himself as he walked to the bathroom and shut the door to Blaise's droning noise.

Draco turned on the faucet bending over to splash cold water on his face. Drying his face he thought about how he ended up on the floor of his room and awakening to Balise's voice. In the process of reviewing he felt as though his brain was throbbing against his skull. Draco blinked and looked into the mirror and noticed his hair was crusted over with stripes of a red color. He gently touched the brittle parts and squinted his eyes.

'The last thing I remember was meeting with father and then...'

While recalling the images of himself and his father another mans face flashed into his memories. Ezekiel.

'About that man...that man was who I met with father for.'

Draco peeled off his charcoal sweater and threw it in the corner. He leaned in the sink with his back to the mirror. He looked down on his torso and saw smears of blood on his body. His hands moved over his stomach tracing the stains that marked his ivory skin. Draco allowed his eyes to wander down to his trousers and found splats of blood on his shoes and ankle of the pants soaked in blood. Draco slipped out of his shoes and began to finish undressing placing his clothing on his shirt. He walked towards the shower and turned the water to the hottest. As he let the steam arise around him he let the memories float to his mind naturally.


End file.
